


Finan Smut

by bookgeeky1990



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:58:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookgeeky1990/pseuds/bookgeeky1990
Summary: Another drabble from Tumblr. This one has smut and a throne kink haha





	Finan Smut

There was a celebration in Wessex and for once you were letting your hair down. You’d drunk as much as you could before you were cut off by Lord Uhtred who still treated you like a young woman, even though you were now married.

You rolled your eyes and caught the gaze of the handsome Irish man who was watching you over the rim of his cup. These past few weeks of marriage, you’d hardly been able to keep your hands off of each other. He walked over to you, handing his cup over to Osferth as he did so and you grinned, walking him away and leading him inside the palace. 

“Where are you going?” He whispered but there was no need to; the palace was already empty. Alfred had already retired along with Aelswith and Edward was busy celebrating. The guards had no need to stand there so it was easy to get in. 

You’d had this fantasy in your head for a while and what better way than to take advantage of it now that it was empty. 

Once the door to the throne room was shut, you bared the door so no one could enter, doing the same to the other door. Finan stared at you, not quite believing what you were doing.

“Are you trying to get us hanged?”

“I’m doing no such thing. Besides, if we’re quiet, no one will hear us.”

You kissed him, hands sinking into his thick dark hair and you felt him kiss you back, hands tightly on your waist before he picked you up, your legs wrapping around his waist. 

The fact that the pair of you couldn’t get enough of each other was apparent to everyone; Sihtric had often walked in on the pair of you because that damn boy forgot to knock, even Osferth had stumbled upon you twice. Uhtred had caught you just before they were off on another errand for Alfred and they had been late leaving. He’d caught you both in the stables, Finan’s arse on show and you trapped between the wall and his body. 

To say Uhtred was less than pleased was an understatement and apparently Finan had had the shittiest of duties because of it. 

It was worth it though.

You could feel your husband growing in his trousers and you nipped his bottom lip before you dropped your legs down to the floor and you pushed him slightly, so he was sitting on Alfred’s throne.

“What are you…? Shit.”

You tugged at his jacket and tunic, pulling them off and tossing them to the floor. You placed a kiss to his chest, kissing down his stomach until you reached his trousers. He watched your movements but that wasn’t what you wanted tonight. You pulled at his trousers and he looked at you like you’d gone mad as you sat astride him, pulling your dress up as you did so. 

“Are we really going to do this here?” Finan asked, hissing slightly as he felt you slide onto him.

“It’s a fantasy of mine.” You told him, sliding your hands into his hair.

“You are going to be the death of me.”

“But what a death.” You laughed as he lifted his body up slightly, pushing himself in further. You moaned as you felt him, giving yourself a moment as you always did, to adjust yourself to his size. Your foreheads touching, you began to move, you body rising and falling as his thrusts matched yours in slow and torturous movements to begin with but the prospect of being caught made this even more pleasurable. 

He kissed you, his hand going into your hair, fingers fisting the locks, his other arm around your waist, banding you to him. The kiss bruising and hard as your bodies moved in synch. Your hand drifted down his bare back, nails digging in as he hit the sweet spot over and over again. You threw your head back, Finan’s lips kissing down your bare neck, your collarbone before slowly finding their way back to your lips. Your kissing was frantic, your movements becoming faster and faster before you let out a scream of pleasure, body arching, nails biting into his flesh, his guttural moans following not long after, seed spilling inside you. Your body shook with after shocks and Finan let his head fall back onto the throne, looking at you through hooded eyes. 

“I thought you said to be quiet.”

“I lied.” You laughed, leaning down to kiss him, just as you heard the doors rattle.

“Who’s in there?” You heard Father Beocca’s voice from behind the door and the pair of you laughed as you got up out of the chair, Finan grabbing his clothes and putting them on haphazardly as you pulled at your dress and tried in vain to make your hair look less messy. 

“The back way…” You whispered, walking to the door, unlocking it. Finan grabbed your hand, pulling you out but you were caught by Father Beocca.

“What were you doing in there?”

“Praying.” You answered deadpan. You’d never prayed in your life.

“Everyone says that the best way to get your prayers answered is by kneeling by the throne.” Finan said.

“Or, sitting on it together.” You laughed and Finan   
nudged you. Father Beocca didn’t believe any of it and he looked at the pair of you like you were crazy. 

“You’re a bad influence Y/N, corrupting his soul…”

“Oh father, his soul was already corrupted long before I came along.” You said with a smile on your face.

“If you move out of here quickly, I won’t mention anything to Alfred that you were in here.”

Finan walked you away quickly, you laughter echoing down the corridors, but you halted him outside one of the rooms. 

“What are you doing?”

“There are other rooms to explore husband.”

“You’re insatiable.”

“And you were the lucky soul to marry me. Come on, before he comes back.”

You pulled him into the room where Alfred and his monks wrote everything down and Finan closed the door behind you, walking you back to the table, just as you swiped some of the papers away.

“Another fantasy?”

“Not really, I just wanted to make our mark.”

And he laughed before sliding his hands up your dress and starting round two…


End file.
